powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoolCat123450
Welcome ChuckNorris135 (talk) 12:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Chuck Norris Do not make any religious debates on my wiki or you will get a 2 week block.-Thekingsman (talk) 23:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I grew up watching the show and became attached to the action of it. Plain and simple.RnR (talk) 21:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. RnR (talk) 00:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Gregorite (talk) 00:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i need help editing the 3rd Person POV power page. Yo Chuck i'm on di Chat Box Bro where u at J. Veteran (talk) 02:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) It's kool bro i'm on it now J. Veteran (talk) 04:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice deduction Chuck (J. Veteran (talk) 21:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC)) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) New Power For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Because most of it was just copied and pasted from Omnipotence and there is nothing above Omnipotence. It is not Omnipotence if there is something that can transcend above it.Besides, I think there is enough "versions" of Omnipotence as it is Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) friend, with all due respect you created the power? Omnipotent Hand'' '''Omnipotent Hand Tell me about the omnipotent hand, What she transcends? what is its nature? I enjoyed this power, so I want to know Vitorriq (talk) 13:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man hey man, enters the chat Vitorriq (talk) 10:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Hey CoolBat ^ ^ There's a big post of mine about various TV tropes pages waiting for you on the Alpha Physiology page when you'll have some time, if you wish to answer of course. DYBAD (talk) 20:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Life Aspect Manifestation From personal experience I can say that it's so easy to go overly verbose when you get interested about the subject, so you're welcome. Try to take a step back after you've written something and consider how someone else who isn't really that interested would see it, and especially if it is so long that they don't even bother reading; there's a reason why we keep breaking, shortening or removing the walls of text when they appear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Death Aspect Manifestation Wish I could do something about it, but for some reason I always pull total blank every time I try doing something... -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:22, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy hey buddy, remember the power that you created and deleted: Almighty hand tell me the theory where did you get that, I need, the philosophical theory, pass me the link What the theory Vitorriq (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) man, is through the''' infinite regression you took this concept of 'omnipotent hand '''right? Vitorriq (talk) 17:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Yes, I do mind. There are many I wish to make on my own.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Response Monetary donations are not necessary. Go ahead and make one of the ones on my list if that is your wish. Only one though.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) New Power The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) New Power A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Response Coolcat, I didn't call the girl a "British Bastard", she altered my comment on her take page. I asked if she was British.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:48, July 6, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about changing the names enhanced superpowers to superhuman.--CNBA3 (talk) 02:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Just So I Know Hey CoolCat, do you by any chance have a YouTube account? New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I've sent you another message, I need your help. LLawliet21 (talk) 20:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I need your help, I've sent you some more questions. LLawliet21 (talk) 22:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I need advice I possess Photographic Deduction in real life but I can't use it, I need advice on the ability and how to use it, thanks. LLawliet21 (talk) 21:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) LuckyEmile i just want to say sorry if I was being mean. You may not be the coolest, but you're pretty close. LuckyEmile (talk) 15:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Minerva's War God Magic Hey, I am planning to make a power based on Minerva's War God Magic (Fairy Tail) but I am trying to understand the magic. All I understand is the applications to Minerva's magic is that is can remotely teleport any object or oneself. Sap away at one's magical energy. Summon a giant six armed monster. She even says it's some sort of territorial magic. What do you think?--CNBA3 (talk) 19:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's Spatial Manipulation.--CNBA3 (talk) 20:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about if Superpower Users could be considered gods back in early times.--CNBA3 (talk) 23:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you're interested I was just doing a favor or what not. But here's a story of an AU Harry Potter. Just check it and give a chance. Sorry if I look like some dude selling a product. But I can't help it right now. Chaw! Addikhabbo (talk) 03:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Remake. ''Answering this will get you additional questions. If you were given in a situation, involving 500 passengers of two ships, 300 on 1 and 200 on the other, both sinking, and you had time to save only one, which would you save? Your only options are to pick a boat to save. You don't have time to transfer passengers from one boat to another. Doing so will cause further death. State your reason. After saving 300 passengers on Boat A, the situation repeats itself and people transfer to lifeboats, 200 on L 1 and 100 on L 2. You can only save one L. Again, you can't choose something other than the option given to you, as taking a 3rd option will result in increasing casualties. If you've figured out the logic between my questions, give them to me. Addikhabbo (talk) 04:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Limitations If you keep editing various Elemental Manipulations Limitations, I must insist you do the same change on all EM pages. I'm not interested going through the annoyance myself, so if you start chancing the given form, please do all the same way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi im cedrou95, and i was just woundering how to add links onto my profile and onto other pages like for example motion manipulation.Cedrou95 (talk) 02:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Quantum Manipulation Hi ! May I ask your help for the Capability section of the QM page ? You're clearly the most skilled of us in this area, and I'm sure you could bring to light the power's inherent awesomeness (sorely underrated since its creation). DYBAD (talk) 01:45, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year In advance. '' #"Happy New Year! Today 2 person ask me about u. I gave them your details and contact. They will b looking 4 u soon. Their names are Mr HAPPINESS and Ms LUCK. Happy New Year! " New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Pataphysics Just a little question about the power, maybe you could help ? DYBAD (talk) 05:52, March 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:08, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things ''really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 04:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Scienfitic Question Hi CoolCat ! I have a question for a scientific mind : what is causality beyond the abstract theory ? I know what Probability Manipulation is like in practice, it essentially "pushes" existing phenomena into one specific path among all those it could take, but I have a much harder time to picture Causality Manipulation from an empirical viewpoint. Could you help me try to sort out this enigma ? DYBAD (talk) 03:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) BeyonderGod Given his completely unreasonable, logic proof, uncompromising, and idiotically offensive behaviour, I suspect more and more that he is a troll having a go with us and this wiki. Would you like to ask the admins to ban him, as he is getting extremely tiresome to have to deal with, and I think they would listen more to a massive contributor suçh as yourself. Antvasima (talk) 06:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It is the relentless unreasonable crude language trolling that gets to me. But if you suspect that he uses multiple identities, perhaps you should make it known to the admins? Antvasima (talk) 04:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I want the admin to ban you to Antvasima but I aint Disrespectful like you and yeah I have another account ._. Soooo what? Haven't edit on this wiki in a long time with that account so please if you have a direct problem then talk to me about it k? Beyonder (talk) 06:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes you have been relentlessly wantonly crude language trolling, unreasonable, and insulting. It is easy to see this in your past posts, and I am not the only one who thinks so. If you stop being in your face provocative against me I have no problem with you however. Antvasima (talk) 08:28, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Response Confidence.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey... Sorry for being a jerk to you the other day. Was too -condition here- for an argument and didn't get any sleep. My bad. Shouldn't have gotten angry at you. Addikhabbo (talk) 11:35, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I didn't really want to get into this, but I locked the page, just until you two reach an agreement. But I probably won't be on much longer (near-midnight for me), so you'll have to rely on Kuopiofi. Gabriel456 (talk) 02:32, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Reminder to both Apparently it must be repeated every time someone starts argument about OP: keep it on Talk/Forum/whatever, '''don't go chancing the page repeatedly over the same thing. It's right on the rules and repeated several times on OP's Comments I'm seriously starting to think making this block-worthy rule for repeat offenders, it's getting so annoying. And please, for the sake of my blood-pressure and mental health, try to figure it out like thinking/rational beings between yourself instead of drawing other people to this. In other words, don't contact me until you've find agreement and hold to it, I'm getting so sick/tired about this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) It happens to everyone, this OP-argument just seems to have drawn the most passionate responses in a long time... don't know if it's BG, the power in question (OP has caused a row few times) or just something that's been waiting to happen and this was the opening to it, or all at once. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Even if I agreed, I can't. I'm not a bureaucrat (or whatever the term is). Neither is Kuopiofi. The only one that is was Kingsman, but he hasn't been on for atleast a year Gabriel456 (talk) 01:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Food Well wasn't that random... nothing specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) OBD wiki I wouldn't be so quick to wish him good luck with it, as he in no way or form has any good intentions. He strictly seems to have created it to piss lots of people off by posting extremely inaccurate information about various characters, literally laughingly gloat about being able to get away with plagiarising the real OBD and lie about being the original owner, and to promote his namesake favourite character. He never ever listens to proof or reason, and would rather edit war indefinitely. He said that he considers it acceptable to level death threats against me. Antvasima (talk) 05:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Response I appreciate Monkey D. Garp's strength that was cultivated without the use of a Devil Fruit or magic, but by his own will and the abilities that are naturally available to him as a human.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 12:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Nuclear fission and law of conservation Hey CoolCat ! I was wondering about the relation between the massive energy produced by nuclear fission and the conservation of mass/energy. I mean, if the breaking of such minuscule things can produce such great quantities of energy, isn't this law of conservation kind of violated somehow? DYBAD (talk) 03:56, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So basically, nuclear fission doesn't violate the conservation of mass/energy, but simply illustrates the extremely unbalanced ratio mass/energy ratio, microscopic amounts of mass effectively holding enormous amounts of energy. Correct ? DYBAD (talk) 08:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So every human being is basically a nuclear bomb in waiting ? Nice ! The guy who eventually finds the button would have the entire world in the palm of his hand. I'm sure it would make for an awesome movie about the dangers of science and human responsability, on a background of terrorist threat and power play. Just like the original nuclear bomb, but with 7 billions walking bombs all over the world waiting the right signal. Blockbuster material here ! I wish there was a site to suggest movie scenarios to potential producers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 15:37, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, the Lucy 2014 movies was a huge success despite being entirely built on completely incorrect theory (even the producer openly acknowledges it), so I'm sure a "humans turned into walking nuclear bombs via a modified fission process" scenario would have the audience jumping in without a second thought, especially considering the real-life nuclear threat and human bombs terrorism. DYBAD (talk) 01:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Funny though how Lucy threw both realism (100% brain capacity) and balance (unlimited superpowers) out the window, and still became a huge success. I get the feeling most people just want to dream when they go watch a movie. DYBAD (talk) 02:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) The Lucy movie is actually a strange combination of good and bad. On the good, Lucy's exponentially awesome abilities. On the bad side, the nonesensical basis repeated at least a dozen times (atomizing the suspension of disbelief) and the complete lack of surprise (invincible heroine). Still, it's not every day you get to see a super-cool heroine with unlimited powers and perfect control. That alone makes the movie is worth seeing. DYBAD (talk) 10:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) BeyonderGod Here is something that might bring you good cheer: BeyonderGod is blocked from all Wikia sites. All the ones he created are now decomissioned. Looks like he never really learned from all the times he has been banned or disiplined on other Wikias for his harassing behavior. I for one am glad he is gone, hopefully the block is permanent. Thought I'd share. Cheers. Nausiated (talk) 01:46, September 30, 2014 (UTC) on what if its the story i think its good TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) thanks, your a good friend bro TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:16, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey CoolCat ! I gave up the storytelling for my character (much harder and more demanding that I thought), so feel free to use it in your story (but no nerfing / plot-induced stupidity please ^ ^;). Could be usuful for plot coupons or godzilla thresholds, notably, or just some balanced contribution. Your call ! Just thought I'd give you the ok since I was quite protective until now. DYBAD (talk) 08:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) The problem with Superpower Manipulation and its variants it makes everything else irrelevant. When you can create superpowers, you don't need to explore, learn, work or gain. Want something ? Create a power for it. Solved. A total drive killer... My character does have a form of power creation/augmentation/alteration, but it requires existing templates, in-depth analysis and proportional resources, which in turn motivates him to explore, learn and work. I'm not sure about the narrative usefullness of an independent ability creator. DYBAD (talk) 03:40, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Will there an update for alpha today or tomorrow TheRavageBeast (talk) 04:26, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Superpower Drug Lord ? Now, that's an interesting concept ^ ^ Only being able to manpulate others' power seems the ideal limitation. Though if he can create powers, he could easily raise an army of superhumans via built-in fail-safes, like auto-deactivation in the empowered character doesn't follow his instructions or turn on him. DYBAD (talk) 04:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) So are the refrences my character's name and Dybads Origin Shard and pleasure plane and john newton TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ahh TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:55, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Gray also Likes to make clones out of his elements and gadgetsTheRavageBeast (talk) 01:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure though may I ask which one? If not both?A Living Person (talk) 03:33, October 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Just to let you Know Can Summon the lowest level Summons to highest level Summons and can Summon arms, legs, rib cage, heads TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:34, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Request Also may I ask where I can find this story?A Living Person (talk) 03:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person i updated my fighting style on gray if there's anything wrong tell me and if there is anything you think i should improve please tell me TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) wanna chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) What up TheRavageBeast (talk) 08:09, October 25, 2014 (UTC) its grant look!! :) hey cool cat lool i made my first page http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grant.walker/my_first_character how do like it if you do comment and spread it around Grant.walker (talk) 13:30, October 25, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_sheet_Experiment_1.0 TheRavageBeast (talk) 17:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Heir to the Stars is a published book Actually it is a official works, all of his books have an ISBN, and only published works have ISBNs. So Heir to the Stars is an a official published work. So it fits. if you don't believe me read this- http://www.goodreads.com/author_blog_posts/7187143-clarification-for-the-fans That is quoted directly from Sugg himself. Yes Heir to the Stars is official, its not a web novel, its a published book. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 18:22, October 25, 2014 (UTC)SageM re Because I live for that 00:01, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello When is the next update for alpha going to be if you dont mind me asking, And if you want to join the chat me and are on TheRavageBeast (talk) 01:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) DOTA: Fundamental Forces Embodiment It says on Ezalor's page that he and the other fundamentals were originally bound together as one being called the primordial harmony, but he separated from that group and thus caused the other fundamentals to be separated as well. So they were originally all one being- "Ezalor long ago escaped the Fundamental plane, separating from the other ancient forces to which he was bound within the great Primordial harmony" the four fundamentals were originally one being before Ezalor separated from the group.SageM (talk) 03:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC)SageM On the DOTA wiki its lists there powers as each of the four forces, Enigma represents gravity, Io represents Electromagnetism, Ezalor represents the Weak Force, and Chaos Knight the Strong force. "Enigma, Io, Keeper of the Light and Chaos Knight together represent the four fundamental forces of the universe with Chaos Knight representing the strong nuclear force. This is reflected in several of Enigma's responses to these heroes." Yes, they each represent one of the Four Forces according to direct in-game dialogue.SageM (talk) 04:09, October 26, 2014 (UTC)SageM Page Idea: Omnipotence Authority/Ruler Hi, I was thinking of the power you mentioned earlier, Transcend Omnipotence, instead of that name how about Omnipotence Authority/Ruler? The Power to Rule over other Omnipotent Beings(which is basically what the Ace of Spades is, a being so powerful that he is the ruler and master of other Omnipotent/Supreme Beings.) What do you think of that idea for a page?SageM (talk) 05:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC)SageM The user of Omnipotence embodiment as defined as being the very power of omnipotence itself(with a bit of theft nullification thrown in since the power cannot be cut off, stolen or copied) Omnipotence Authority on the other hand is a state above that, which gives you the power to command or tell they these all powerful beings what to do with no repercussions, the user with this power is not defined by the terms of omnipotence, Omnipotence embodiment has command of all other omnipotent powers, but not other omnipotent beings themselves, from what I have read of the power its like a evolved form of Absolute Existence. Omnipotent Authority allows you to command other Omnipotent embodiments lets put it this way, Author Authority has you as the supreme being able to rule your definition of existence right? Well Omnipotence Authority is like the Publisher of the book then, The author may write everything that happens in the book and can tell everyone what to do, but the Publisher is the one who has final say on whether or not the book will ever see the light of day. the Publisher is the one who can command the Author of any book. Here are some other names for this power- Also Called- *Ace of Spades *Omnipotence Ruler *Publisher Authority Does that define it better?SageM (talk) 06:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC)SageM I posted a message on the Admins page about this power, I am waiting to hear back from him before I decide to add it to the site.SageM (talk) 19:24, October 27, 2014 (UTC)SageM I had to change the idea of this power a little in order for me to post it on the site, because of that I decided to just call the power Publisher Authority, the power to command Author Authority level beings, that way it probably won't get deleted if its posted. So like a good idea?SageM (talk) 21:14, October 27, 2014 (UTC)SageM Flower/Vines Because not everything on the computer is accurate especially on wikipedia which almost anyone can edit. Not that I'm saying that wikipedia is not a good source, but it's not as reliable as a library book. since some online pages may not have every little detail about the subject matter. It's like looking up symptoms of an illness you think you have but you don't. And the book is not old, it's reletively new. It's rudimentary to know that every site is different and may have different information for the same subject. Some may be accurate and some may not, nobody really checks the credibility of a site and shut down unless its on a site that has a professor or an expert on the subject as an admin.Squidbaby (talk) 18:01, October 27, 2014 (UTC) All I'm trying to say is that it's simple that if flower manipulation can manipulate leaves then why not vines. Flowers can produce and grow on vines depending on the flower. Some flowers grow on other plants while others are independant. Not every flower is the same so you cant just assume that a flower manipulator cant manipulate vines. That is something everyone knows or should know. He got his information on just one page while there are other pages on wikipedia and pictures on the internet that proves that I'm right. I'm sure you have been in a school before so you should know that students rely on more than ONE BOOK on a subject matter they are studying.Squidbaby (talk) 19:04, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I was just frustrated at him because he keeps undoing my edits (which what i put is valid). I was PO'd that he keeps doing that over and over with almost every other page i edit and he only relies on one page from wikipedia instead of researching the powers all together. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk, I'm sorry too.Squidbaby (talk) 19:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Flower/Vines Does it look more what you think now? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_Anti-God TheRavageBeast (talk) 20:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) It's done And I'm bloody happyA Living Person (talk) 03:05, November 10, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person This...is going to be the death of meA Living Person (talk) 03:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person in the chat.....right now Sifsand (talk) 16:43, November 14, 2014 (UTC) A New Character Sheet Thank you for visiting.WikiWalker (talk) 07:14, November 16, 2014 (UTC) TheRavageBeast (talk) 09:14, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha XD, join the chat only if you want to TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) were you serious that you want me to make a character like that TheRavageBeast (talk) 06:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC) disconnect and reconnect the chat reseted TheRavageBeast (talk) 05:00, November 22, 2014 (UTC) My new sheet enjoy http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 Chat Get on Get on Get on Get On GEt ON GET ON!!!!!!! the chat, if you cant i understand TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) 111100100001110010 101010001111100101 TheRavageBeast (talk) 07:11, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Go Here http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:50, December 13, 2014 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GodOfNerds/Character_Sheet_XXIV You might find the outcome of the final battle there *wink* 5th Character Sheet Have fun with the whole thingA Living Person (talk) 05:03, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Chat now. Please! Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) The chat had reset, you can join now. TheRavageBeast (talk) 04:15, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey CoolCat ! Are you still interested in writing the "Alliance" story ? I'm quite sure you'd make a much version than me tweaking Deathwish's (I just suck as a narrator ^ ^;), and now you confirmed Lawrence's omni-ness would be respected, I would love to read your take on the story. DYBAD (talk) 06:13, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving ! Call me if you need anything for the story. I suck at narration, but am pretty good at figuring out contexts ^ ^ See you ! DYBAD (talk) 10:03, December 28, 2014 (UTC) A new power for the new year Hope you like it.A Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 18:18, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Alone with the madman awaits the secret to eternity,the eternity of loneliness and the constant spiral that is madness.What define madness,is it the unpredictability? the serenity of being unrestricted?or merely letting instincts over morality take over. Sifsand (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) James Power: antimatter transmutation James power's device converts matter into antimatter. so it still fits.SageM (talk) 21:23, January 8, 2015 (UTC)SageM 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Updated the Agnos Character Sheet, if you're interested in seeing the progresses. DYBAD (talk) 21:02, January 13, 2015 (UTC) CHAT! NOW! Rejoin the chat please. :D Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 03:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Request CoolCat123450, I had an idea which is an alternate take on the concept of Omnipotence. Whenever you find it convenient, please look up my thread. I would love to hear the opinion of a senior member like yourself, since you make proper analytical judgements. My theory of Omnipotence Lord Kavpeny (talk) 09:28, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:38, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Power Hopes it's too your liking.A Living Person (talk) 17:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Conflict Chapter 2, Opened-Up Edition ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) CoolLevels!? Check out my new blog regarding powerlevels http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Powerlevels!%3F Truth 15:28, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ New Character - Chrysa Vrady Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person CS Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:31, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Aside of being Admin like him I have no power beyond other users, so what do you want me to do? Send your message to him? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, March 31, 2015 (UTC) A New Ability I hope it's up to your liking.A Living Person (talk) 02:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Insult Why did you insult me? I didn't do anything to you. You're too rude... Dawsons hunt If it wouldn't be too much trouble,whenever you finish Avery's story I have another one in mind.This one involves Dawson hunting down a Rathalos,be sure to include the details on how he acts and how competent of a hunter he is. MisterCornGuy (talk) 12:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Explain why you're removing Valkyrie Crusade characters/pics from the powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) If they are Users of those powers, they belong to there. If there are pictures that are added, it doesn't matter if there are many, as long as those pic are about users. If you're really thinking that way, why aren't you doing the same to DC or Marvel? Return them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (eye-roll) You do realize that this site isn't about which Users/verse dominate it? Users is about those who have those powers, no matter which series they belong. If you can say for certain that they don't have those powers, feel free to remove them. If they do have those powers, return them and the pics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) If it's one of the Common powers which have hundreds or even thousands Users, just mentioning few of the major Users/verse works for me. But you've been removing them from even the Powers where they were only Users. Please return them to Powers have no Users, maybe also those that are Rare. I don't really mind about the Common powers in this area, but Powers that have no or very few Users just because you didn't like the series... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:06, May 31, 2015 (UTC) There was at least one page where that only user was of VC and even the main pic was removed, just checking: you're sure they weren't user? Incidentally, sorry that I've been bit cranky about this. Major changes on this site always rile me up, since it usually means more work to Admins... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) About the pics, that's mainly because people are lazy and the one who posted VC pics has been pretty active about it. I've posted few every now and then, but that amounts something like few dozen at most this year. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:18, May 31, 2015 (UTC) That's all I can ask. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) hey CoolCat,i need to say something about VC cards powers,actually,when,i don't only see their English Description on the English version of the game,i also see their Chinese Description,because sometimes,the cards descriptions are very differents from the english ones,for example,on the enlgish Description,Nyx is stated to be:Night Governing Goddess of Genesis (Origin),and on the Chinese:The Primordial Goddess of Night. or Harihara,that is Only Stated to be Goddess of Creation on the english description,but on the chinese is stated to be Goddess of Creation And Destruction,Other great example is Angra Mainyu,that on the English version is stated to be just a demon who controls the stars,on the Chinese she is:Evil God monarch of the universe.has Absolute control of the "evil", and things in the world of "good" to do right. Its sole purpose is to kill all existence, destroy everything. and some cards that are stated to be Goddess on the chinese version (The majority of the goddess there has the Word:Goddess before their names.) that are not stated to be on the english version .It is because that that use or merge both descriptions,so don't worry if you see some cards that are im powers that the english description don't say anything. L12345 (talk) 17:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ok L12345 (talk) 18:53, May 31, 2015 (UTC) and sorry for the Overwhelming number of VC images in some powers.such as the power of Roman Deity Physiology,who is the number that you think that is sufficient? 2,3 or etc?,i think that 3 or at least 4 are sufficient.but you doesn't needed to remove them as users of the powers,only remove most the images of the powers that they where most overwhelming (such as Roman Deity Physiology) but not all of them,or at least,leave 2,3 or 4 of the users of VC. L12345 (talk) 19:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) it's ok,i recognize that some pags was with to much imgs and users,but i want to ask,why you removed users and imgs from powers that was only 2 users from VC? since its not even close from overwhelming (i think that overwhelming is about 7 and more imgs) and alsoif i don't mistake, some powers you removed all users from VC? L12345 (talk) 20:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) well,you will undo most of the edits,or you want me to do it for chose the users who would stay on thee powers where they where to much? (and about power manifestation? can i leave all of them? since there are several users from several verses on both,users and imgs?) L12345 (talk) 20:33, May 31, 2015 (UTC) well,from which power you want to start?well,and what about you undo the ones you removed from pages where they minus them 5 users,and the ones that you undo with more,leave to me to see the one i will leave.ok? L12345 (talk) 20:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) i'am leavinv at least 5 users and imgs ok? L12345 (talk) 21:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) hey Coolcat,i want to ask,you know what be able to outdo causality would allow you to do? L12345 (talk) 23:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) outdo is the same as Negate? i think that means surpass or something like that. L12345 (talk) 00:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) so you could say that someone who outdo causality is not bound by any cause or effect,being able to make any effect without a cause or any cause without a effect? or it is not anything like that? L12345 (talk) 00:26, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, how are you? TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 21:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 7. Don't change the page-name unless you have a very good reason, we have Also Called for a reason. :7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:47, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you want to change it, use that link above to fix the other pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Finally completed and finished a character! Personally my favorite of my projects, so I really hope you'll check it out and enjoy it ^ ^ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperors_Arise/Character_Sheet_2 Emperors Arise (talk) 02:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Zenon mary sue? definitely. either way, check out Zenon when you have the time. finally finished up his personality and storyline. (a comment wouldn't hurt, too :^) ) Emperors Arise (talk) 20:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) It is not a matter of intelligence, it is a matter of emotions. Fiction is about fantasies, and people simply care more about satisfaction than credibility. That is the reason why the least credible power is also the most popular, and considering fiction is mostly about escapism, it's a perfectly understandable choice. Personally, I need a reasonable balance between the two due to a weaker suspension of disbelief, though aiming for the ultimate level naturally requires relative compromises to work, though always it a way that can stand questioning. Uncontributive comments deleted by the way. Better let this fruitless argument behind, nothing good will come out of it. DYBAD (talk) 11:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) At least that's your take on the matter ;) As Lawrence illustrated, viewpoints can vary greatly. The Monotheistic part refered to the general almigthiness and unquestioned invincibility that all such deities have in common, and that are a quintessential part of Cassius. Lawrence's invincibility on the other hand is very specific, and immersively explained as an inevitable consequence of his unique nature (AR quote : "But how could one defeat such a being ? Wouldn't anything you threw at him become a weapon in his own defense ?"). His polyvalent capabilities are also the consequence of the very creative use of his main ability and the learning of new ones, rather than the power to simply impose your will upon the world (Reality Warping in its various forms). So very unlike Monotheistic archetypes. All things considered, it's probably just my timeless disbelief of Omnipotence that is showing (goes way before character sheets, back to my very first power and even before I became a registered user). And with so many major cosmic powers eventually found wanting (including top-level abstracts), I just can't help doubting. I'm not restarting the argument, just sharing the thoughts and feel that unfortunately lead to it. DYBAD (talk) 21:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not forcing anything upon ayone, I'm merely explaining my take on the matter. As I said time and again, everyone is free to believe or not, and it goes for your take as much as mine. And truth be told, you may not be in any place to pull the Suggs "ad hominen" un-argument left and right, considering you're doing pretty much the same thing in your own way ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 07:44, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Please do ;) Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and that goes for me as well ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Cat, rejoin the chat, please. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 06:14, August 13, 2015 (UTC) When you are undoing what someone has done, the least you can do is provide an explanation for why, that's just common decency (Or however you put it in English.) To not even bother to take a few seconds out of your life to explain why, is just plain rude. Response I was never really gone. I just take long pauses from time to time.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Its not going to be deleted. Cosmic Otherness isn't going to be deleted, its already been accepted by all 3 active admins.SageM (talk) 23:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Alright ^ ^ Good luck with your college work Cat, and see you next week :) DYBAD (talk) 03:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat issues Cat, is the chat messing up or is it just me? Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 04:18, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello Cat ! Could you tell me what you think about my lastest update ? I remember you asked recently if I had something new in the making, I didn't at the time but made a nice addition yesterday, and I would appreciate your perspective on it (technical approach, practical applications and the overall feeling it gives off). Thank you in advance, and see you later ! DYBAD (talk) 11:49, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Omni-Verse Comment What lack of knowledge of power mechanisms are you talking about?The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 01:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Profile picture of Lionel Suggs... Good.The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 15:32, December 22, 2015 (UTC) btw you do realise that psycho potence combine spsycho warping AND ethereal manipulation right? ether beign the staple material that GODS breath?, or did you just no bother reading that? anyway i altered the passage in question. Azuchi67 (talk) 21:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Mushra (shinzo) as an enteran he gains the guardian card and transcends him to status of guardian which in their universe is one omnipotent amoung many, by this point he had perminantly lsot both his immortality and original guardian powers, the guardian card DID NOT restore his old ones. in D&D during the times of troubles if a mortal claimed the portfolio of a fallen god they themselves became gods until slain, they became gods perminantly if they survived to the end of the times of troubles and Ao restored the gods to the astral plane and putting in palce the power restriction by followers superman (DC) as a kryptonian he does not naturally have any powers, it ios only by exposure to the yellow sun that he gains any powers at all, after spending hundred if nto thousands, cant remember whihc, of years within the centre of the sun when he emerges he has become so powerful he IS a god. these are but 3 examples amung many of characters who did not start off as gods gained the power of gods and BECAME gods themsevles. in addition it is well established in mythology in a myriad of origins that the gods (even in fictional universes) live and breath in the ethereal(astral) plane and its core material. I do a lot more research than people on tyhsi site realsie and UNLIKE them i dont rely solely on soemthign as weak as wikipedia entries for my info i look to 5 differant sources before deciding on something. and before you try, im not here to convince you of my case if you wanna know research it yourself and actually earn the knowladge outside fo a google search. Azuchi67 (talk) 22:05, December 22, 2015 (UTC) you mean the three examples i gave? or just my examples in general? because the first 2 examples i gave ARE omnipotent in their universes (out of interest btw not being hostile). Azuchi67 (talk) 22:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC) New Species Sheet It's been I while since I've done one of these. Looks good to me. Critisize it, Comment on it, Like it. Please give me your opinion, I would like to improve A Living Person (talk) 08:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person stop removing the list of users. Don't remove the list of users for omnicomptence. it says right in the rules don't change the page for your own benefit, if you remove the users you have to give a reason for it, just deleting them because you don't like them is not a valid reason and will be undone everytime.SageM (talk) 19:40, December 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM